1. Field
Embodiments relate to a resistance change memory device and a current trimming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used to store data, and include volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. In a volatile semiconductor memory device, data may be stored by charge and discharge of a capacitor or a latch operation of flip flop. In a volatile semiconductor memory device such as a random access memory (RAM), data may be stored and read while power supplies are provided, and data may be lost when the power supplies are interrupted. The volatile semiconductor memory devices are frequently used as a main memory of computer. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices can store data even when power supplies are interrupted. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used to store program and data permanently, and are widely applied to a computer, mobile communications, or the like.